


Oh Snap Dog

by trippyAcuity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyAcuity/pseuds/trippyAcuity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GG:haha and then-- oh no dave!!!<br/>Becquerel sees an animal the size of a squirrel, though nobody really knows what animal because it's not in the art and is therefor not too relevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Snap Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citricDownpour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citricDownpour/gifts).



I tried, this was the best I could do, especially since it's not really one of my ships... although it's the most popular for Jade. Whatever yo here it is.


End file.
